tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tomb Raider I
: Uwaga: pierwotnie gra nazywała się Tomb Raider i dopiero w późniejszym czasie, w okolicach premiery gry z 2013 roku o takiej samej nazwie, jej tytuł zmieniono na Tomb Raider I. 25 października 1996 2 września 2001 |platforma = Windows MS-DOS PlayStation Macintosh Windows Mobile N-Gage PlayStation Network iOS |wiek = 12 |poprzednia = |następna = Tomb Raider II }} Tomb Raider – pierwsza gra z serii Tomb Raider, stworzona przez studio Core Design, na świecie wydana przez Eidos Interactive 26 października 1996 roku. Jej pomysłodawcą i reżyserem był Toby Gard. W marcu 1998 roku gra doczekała się reedycji Unfinished Business, zawierającej cztery dodatkowe poziomy, z kolei w 2007 roku ukazał się jej remake – Tomb Raider: Anniversary. Produkcja Na początku bohaterem gry miał być archeolog z kapeluszem i batem w dłoni na wzór Indiany Jonesa, jednak wydawca, Eidos, był wtedy zbyt małą firmą, żeby procesować się z George’em Lucasem, znanym obok Gwiezdnych wojen również z produkcji filmów o Jonesie, na wypadek oskarżenia o plagiat. Toby Gard postanowił wtedy uczynić bohatera kobietą. Spotkało się to z oburzeniem mającego inne plany na temat fabuły gry dewelopera, ale ostatecznie projekt przyjęto. Bohaterka pierwotnie miała nazywać się Laura Cruz, pochodzić z Ameryki Środkowej i być ubrana w moro. Szybko zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, przemianowano główną postać z Latynoski na brytyjską archeolog Larę Croft, ubraną w niebieski sweter-podkoszulkę oraz brunatne miniszorty. Sama Lara, mimo że uważaną za pierwszą seksowną bohaterkę gier komputerowych, nawet w dniu premiery nie budziła wśród bardziej zainteresowanych jej osobowością uznania. Zbudowana z nienaturalnie dużych piersi (bardziej zresztą przypominających ostrosłupy), talii o wyjątkowo małym obwodzie i chudych nóg, budziła wątpliwości co do jej naturalności. Złośliwi twierdzili, że programiści nie widzieli dawno prawdziwej kobiety oraz że na pewno popełnili przypadkowy błąd przy ustalaniu wielkości 3D bohaterki. Jednak wtedy była to pierwsza kobieta gatunku ludzkiego w grach komputerowych, dlatego dało się na ów aspekt przymknąć oko. Co więcej, już samym początku istnienia gry gracze przejawiali zainteresowanie intymnymi częściami ciała Lary, co skutkowało łatą rozbierającą ją. Łatka ta była najbardziej rozchwytywanym plikiem w Internecie. Fanowskie remaki Fani gry podjęli próby stworzenia jej remake’u przy użyciu Level Editora. Pierwsza taka przeróbka nazwana została Tomb Raider Conversion Project, ale po wypuszczeniu kilku odświeżonych poziomów rozgrywających się w Peru, projekt został porzucony. Kolejnym remakiem był Tomb Raider: Revised, stanowiący „wersję rozszerzoną”, zawierającą wiele poziomów i innych elementów nieobecnych w oryginale, zabrakło w nim jednak poziomu Lara’s Home i dodatkowych poziomów z Unfinished Business. W odpowiedzi na to stworzono Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business Remake, w którym zawarto brakujące plansze. Niektórzy fani, zawiedzeni oficjalnym remakiem w postaci Anniversary, stworzyli swoją własną jego wersję – Tomb Raider: Anniversary Retold. Podobnie jak Revised, zawierała dodatkowe elementy, takie jak nowe modele i tekstury czy rozszerzone poziomy. Ostatecznie projekt został porzucony po wydaniu kilku poziomów z Peru. Rozgrywka Tomb Raider jest grą akcji obserwowaną z perspektywy trzeciej osoby z widokiem na plecy głównej postaci. Należy przy tym wspomnieć, że była to pierwsza tego typu produkcja, w której kamera pracowała prawidłowo (obłożenie klawiszy nie należało już jednak do najlepszych, z czym Core Design zawsze miało problemy.) Jedyny użyty w Tomb Raider tryb gry jednoosobowej pozwala na rozegranie piętnastu misji na czterech kontynentach. Lara toczy w nich walkę z różnymi rodzajami przeciwników: wilkami, nietoperzami, niedźwiedziami, aligatorami, a nawet dinozaurami i wrogo nastawionymi ludźmi. Twórcy popuścili wodze fantazji nie tylko z powodu dinozaurów, ale również plansz, w których się rozgrywa akcja. Larze przyjdzie odwiedzić m.in. starożytne lokacje w Grecji czy Atlantydzie. Jest także sporo misji rozgrywających się we współczesnych czasach, jednak Tomb Raider nie jest, w przeciwieństwie do późniejszych części, nastawiony wyłącznie na akcję. W grze występuje również sporo zagadek logicznych i elementów znanych z platformówek, w których trzeba wchodzić i schodzić po półkach skalnych, uciekać ze spadających platform czy chodzić po linach nad przepaścią. Ciekawostką jest, że nawet w mrozie Lara Croft nie zmieniała ubrania, co było jednym z największych błędów wytykanym Core Design przez fanów. W swoim czasie Tomb Raider był bardzo zaawansowaną technologicznie produkcją. Mimo że działał jedynie w DOS-ie, nie posiadał wielkich ograniczeń z tym związanych. Silnik użyty do produkcji gry pozwalał na użycie pięćdziesięciu tysięcy wielokątów na samą bohaterkę. Dodatkowo, po pojawieniu się akceleratora 3D 3dfx Voodoo, przewyższającego wtedy możliwościami technologicznymi wszystkie inne układy graficzne, wystarczyło go podłączyć do akceleratora 2D, a użyte dzięki bibliotece standardu przyspieszania sprzętowego GLIDE, użytego wyłącznie dla tej firmy, Tomb Raider był wzbogacany o efekty znacznie zmiękczające i ulepszające tekstury. Tomb Raider wprawdzie może korzystać z innych akceleratorów 3D, ale nie przystawały one wówczas możliwościami do Voodoo, toteż ta gra stała się jednym z najlepszych powodów, żeby zakupić kartę z układem 3dfx (karty te kosztowały wtedy około trzystu dolarów). Główną bohaterkę po raz pierwszy i ostatni dubbingowała Shelley Blond. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami Pierwotnie gra opublikowana została na systemy MS-DOS i Macintosh oraz na konsole PlayStation i Sega Saturn. Poszczególne wersje różniły się od siebie m.in. sposobem zapisu – na komputerach grę można było zapisać w dowolnym momencie, podczas gdy na konsolach konieczne było znalezienie kryształów zapisu. Wersje na komputery cechowały się znacznie lepszą oprawą graficzną, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z saturnem, na którym przyspieszono rozgrywkę względem playstation, zrobiono to jednak kosztem grafiki. Wersja na DOS-a nie zawierała dodatkowej muzyki podczas rozgrywki. Przeznaczona na PlayStation wydanie The Greatest Hits poza samą grą zawierało dodatkowo wersje demonstracyjne innych gier Eidosu: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Tomb Raider III i Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko. Dla posiadaczy komputerów wydana została reedycja Unfinished Business, zawierająca cztery dodatkowe poziomy. Postacie * Lara Croft – brytyjska arystokratka i archeolog, której pasją jest odzyskiwanie utraconych artefaktów, tak ze starożytnych grobowców, jak i samolubnych kolekcjonerów. * Jacqueline Natla – bogata bizneswoman, właścicielka Natla Technologies. Na początku gry kontaktuje się z Larą i zleca jej odnalezienie w Peru mitycznego Dziecięcia Atlantydy. W rzeczywistości jest jednym z trzech władców Atlantydy. * Pierre DuPont – Francuz, rywal Lary Croft, zatrudniony przez Natlę do odnalezienia drugiego fragmentu Dziecięcia * Qualopec i Tihocan – bracia Natli, mityczni władcy Atlantydy * Larson – jeden z silnorękich Natli, który skontaktował Larę ze swoją pracodawczynią. * Łysy, Skater, Kowboj – silnoręcy Natli * Carlos – peruwiański przewodnik Lary * Brat Herbert – mnich mieszkający w świątyni św. Franciszka w 1573 roku Fabuła W Los Alamos w Nowym Meksyku dochodzi do potężnej eksplozji wywołanej przez testy jądrowe, w wyniku której na powierzchnię wyrzucona zostaje kapsuła. W wyniku fali uderzeniowej kapsuła otwiera się, ujawniając, że w jej wnętrzu przebywa osoba w stanie kriostazy. thumb|200px|Lara podczas walki z T-Reksem W luksusowym hotelu w Kalkucie Lara Croft odpoczywa po schwytaniu Wielkiej Stopy. Kontaktuje się z nią Teksańczyk Larson Conway, który za pośrednictwem wideorozmowy przedstawia jej Jacqueline Natlę, prezes Natla Technologies. Kobieta oferuje jej pracę polegającą na odnalezieniu fragmentu artefaktu, Dziecięcia, z grobowca Qualopeca w Peru. Lara zgadza się przyjąć zlecenie. Po dotarciu do grobowca położonego głęboko w peruwiańskich górach, przewodnik Lary zostaje zaatakowany przez wilki. Chociaż Lara próbuje go uratować, mężczyzna ginie, kobieta wyrusza w głąb grobowca samotnie. Po przedarciu się przez jaskinie, dociera do podziemnego miasta Vilcabamba, rządzonym przez Qualopeca przed jego śmiercią. Grobowiec władcy skryty jest za wodospadem, a żeby do niego dotrzeć, niezbędne okazują się tryby. Lara znajduje je w Zaginionej Dolinie, pełnej krwiożerczych dinozaurów. Po dotarciu do grobowca zastaje w nim szkielet Qualopeca siedzący na tronie. Zabiera fragment Dziecięcia, co powoduje, że struktura zaczyna się zapadać, a Larze ledwie udaje się ujść z życiem. Zostaje zaatakowana przez Larsona, który śledził ją do Peru. Raniąc go żąda odpowiedzi i dowiaduje się, że Natla wysłała go, żeby zabił Larę i odebrał jej fragment artefaktu. Okazuje się, że za do odzyskania drugiej części wysłany został Pierre DuPont. Lara ogłusza Larsona i opuszcza grobowiec. Dociera do Ameryki, gdzie włamuje się do budynku Natla Technologies i znajduje w gabinecie prezes dziennik średniowiecznego mnicha. Dowiaduje się z niego, że Dziecię pochodzi z Atlantydy, a drugi fragment znajduje się w Grecji, w grobowcu władcy zaginionego królestwa Tihocana. thumb|left|200px|Lara przy posągu Midasa Podążając za wskazówkami z dziennika, Lara udaje się do starożytnego klasztoru, świątyni św. Franciszka, gdzie niemal natychmiast zostaje zaatakowana przez DuPonta. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia Francuz znika, pozwalając Larze odkryć ogromną komnatę prowadzącą do odpowiadających czterem greckim bogom pomieszczeń z pułapkami, a po zdobyciu kluczy udaje się w głąb grobowca. Po drodze natrafia na wiele niezwykłych budowli, takich jak Koloseum i olbrzymi posąg króla Midasa, zamieniający metale w złoto, oraz olbrzymi zbiornik, gdzie zostaje zaatakowana przez ludzi Pierre’a. Ostatecznie dociera do miejsca spoczynku Tihocana, gdzie ożywa jedna z rzeźb przedstawiających centaura. Po jej pokonaniu wchodzi do grobowca, gdzie ponownie zostaje zaatakowana przez DuPonta, którego zabija, zdobywając jego magnum i drugi fragment Dziecięcia. Odnajduje również sarkofag i mural, z którego dowiaduje się, że Tihocan był jednym z „dwóch władców Atlantydy”, co wskazuje, że drugim był Qualopec. W grobowcu doświadcza również wizji zniszczenia Atlantydy, podczas której widzi również przerażające stworzenia i tajemniczą postać, która zostaje uwięziona po tym, jak odebrano jej ostatni fragment Dziecięcia, a następnie ukryto go w egipskim grobowcu. Podążając za wizją, dociera do miasta Khamoon, najeżonego pułapkami podziemnego kompleksu ruin i grobowców. Udaje jej się odnaleźć ostatni fragment Dziecięcia, po raz kolejny mierzy się również z Larsonem, którego w końcu zabija. Po wyjściu z ruin zostaje osaczona przez Natlę i jej trzech silnorękich, którzy odbierają jej artefakt i zamierzają zabić, udaje jej się jednak uciec skacząc do wody. Natla i jej ludzie wracają na swój jacht, na który Lara dostaje się skacząc do wody z rozpędzonego motoru, a następnie ukrywa się na pokładzie i zasypia z wyczerpania. Kiedy budzi się jakiś czas później, łódź dopłynęła do celu: opuszczonej wyspy pośrodku oceanu. Lara wchodzi w jej głąb poprzez przybrzeżną jaskinię i odkrywa kopalnie Natli, w których prowadzone są zakrojone na szeroką skalę operacje wydobywcze. Udaje jej się odzyskać swoją broń i pokonać silnorękich, a następnie wejść do Wielkiej Piramidy Atlantydy, gdzie Natla kładzie Dziecię na piedestale u szczytu budowli, przywracając całemu kompleksowi zasilanie. Idąc w górę piramidy, Lara walczy m.in. z dziwnymi mutantami i pozbawionym skóry doppelgängerem samej siebie, który naśladuje każdy jej ruch. W pewnym momencie dociera również do sali tronowej, w której znajduje trzy trony – dwa z literami „T” i „Q”, odpowiadającymi Tihocanowi i Qualopecowi, a trzeci z literą „N”. Mimo wszelkich przeciwności, udaje jej się dostać na szczyt piramidy, jednak tuż przed próbą zabrania Dziecięcia doświadcza kolejnej wizji, która wyjawia, że Natla była trzecim władcą Atlantydy. Tysiące lat wcześniej zdradziła współrządzących, używając artefaktu do badań genetycznych, żeby stworzyć armię mutantów na swoje usługi. Jako karę zabrano jej fragment Dziecięcia i zamrożono ją w urządzeniu, w którym pozostawała zamknięta, dopóki nie zostało ono otwarte przez eksplozję nuklearną w Nowym Meksyku. Po zakończeniu wizji Lara konfrontuje się z Natlą, która wyjawia, że zamierza dokończyć to, co zaczęła przed tysiącami lat. Chce stworzyć armię jeszcze potężniejszych mutantów, mających jej zdaniem wzmocnić ludzkość, która według niej jest bandą mięczaków, a selekcja naturalna nie działa właściwie. Pierwszy mutant Natli znajduje się w pobliskim kokonie. Uznając, że jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie Natli będzie zniszczenie Dziecięcia, Lara mierzy do niej z pistoletu, a ta w samoobronie rzuca się na nią i spada w dół szybu, pociągając za sobą Crotft, której udaje się jednak wydostać. Z kokonu wydostaje się pozbawiony nóg mutant, którego Lara pokonuje, a następnie wraca na szczyt piramidy, strzela w Dziecię i niszczy je. Zniszczenie artefaktu wywołuje reakcję łańcuchową i prowadzi do zawalania się budowli. Lara ucieka, jednak w pobliżu wyjścia natrafia na Natlę, już w swojej prawdziwej postaci – posiadającej skrzydła i miotającej kule ognia. Croft pokonuje ją, a następnie ucieka na jachcie Natli, zanim wysepka pogrąży się w morzu. Poziomy W menu gracz może wybrać, czy chce ukończyć poziom treningowy Lara's Home przed rozpoczęciem podstawowej gry. Poziom ten jest samouczkiem zaprojektowanym tak, żeby gracze mogli się zapoznać z zasadami oraz rozgrywką gry. Peru Jacqueline Natla wysyła Larę Croft do Peru, gdzie ta wysoko w górach odkrywa wejście do grobowca Qualopeca. Przemierza pozostałości po cywilizacjach, które rozwijały się przez setki lat, w dolinach, gdzie czas się zatrzymał... Gracz musi pokierować Larą przez zaginione miasto Inków, po drodze napotykając dziesiątki wrogów, takich jak wilki, nietoperze, niedźwiedzie czy dinozaury. * Poziom 1: Caves * Poziom 2: City of Vilcabamba * Poziom 3: The Lost Valley * Poziom 4: Tomb of Qualopec Grecja Średniowieczy klasztor św. Franciszka został wybudowany na zboczu góry, pod klasztorem znajduje się ukryta cywilizacja. W tej lokacji Lara stawi czoła lwom, aligatorom, małpom. Rozpocznie też wyścig o Dziecię z Pierre’em DuPonten, który przybył na miejsce przed Larą. * Poziom 5: St. Francis’ Folly * Poziom 6: Colosseum * Poziom 7: Palace Midas * Poziom 8: The Cistern * Poziom 9: Tomb of Tihocan Egipt W ukrytym kanionie niedaleko Doliny Królów, Lara odkrywa ukryte piramidy i sfinksa oraz toczy walki z czarną panterą, krokodylami czy mutantami. * Poziom 10: City of Khamoon * Poziom 11: Obelisk of Khamoon * Poziom 12: Sanctuary of the Scion Atlantyda Lara Croft wytropiła Natlę i popłynęła razem z nią, ukryta w łodzi. Odkryła, że kopalnia Natla Technologies odkrywa częściowo wielką piramidę Atlantydy. * Poziom 13: Natla's Mines * Poziom 14: Atlantis * Poziom 15: The Great Pyramid Odbiór Tomb Raider spotkał się z bardzo ciepłym przyjęciem, zarówno w prasie, jak i w Internecie. Gra sprzedała się w siedmiu milionach egzemplarzy (na samym PC; na playstation i saturnie sprzedaż była jeszcze większa) i to właśnie jej Eidos zawdzięczał znaczny wzrost pozycji wśród wydawców gier komputerowych. Sama Lara Croft zyskała ogromną popularność także poza branżą, pojawiając się w brytyjskich i amerykańskich reklamach, gazetach codziennych, a nawet periodykach takich jak „Playboy”. Porty i wersje W 1996 roku Tomb Raider pojawił się na PlayStation i MS-DOS oraz na Segę Saturn. W wersji MS-DOS grę można było zapisać w każdej chwili, z kolei na PlayStation tylko dzięki specjalnych kryształom. Wersja na saturna posiadała inne udźwiękowienie i grafikę, dostosowane do możliwości konsoli. W 2003 roku pojawił się port na n-gage'a, mający obniżoną liczbę klatek na sekundę. Tomb Raider: Anniversary Tomb Raider: Anniversary jest remakiem gry, w którym w niewielkim tylko stopniu zmieniono fabułę. Zmienił się w nim jednak styl rozgrywki, powielający i ulepszający schematy wprowadzone w Legendzie. Cyfrowe porty ''Tomb Raider pojawił się również z wersjach cyfrowych na PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vitę oraz na Androida. Kategoria:Tomb Raider I Kategoria:Gry en:Tomb Raider (1996 Game)